A Secret To Hide
by Ash and Dawn Pearlshipping
Summary: Dawn,May and Misty are high school girls but one day a Jirachi appears then they all got something they didn't want well Misty did Can they keep their secret safe while being in high school or will it go out Contains Pealshipping Contestshpping Orangeshipping just one chapter of Ikarishipping This contains Swearing. And this is a singing Fanfic Rated M in later chapters :)
1. Episode 1: Jirachi and a big secret

**A Secret To Hide **

**Episode 1: Jirachi and a big secret **

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was walking down a path with my friends May and Misty but on our way we saw something we didn't expected to see a Jirachi

"Wow a Jirachi I hear they give you a wish" I said

"Yeah let's wish for something" May said

"We wish to be mermaids" Misty said

"MISTY" Me and May said but we saw the Jirachi glow then disappear

"Misty why did you say that" I said

"Hey I'm a water type gym leader don't blame me" Misty said

"But the Jirachi disappeared maybe it got scared if it wasn't then we would have tails by now" May said

"Yeah I guess your right" I said then we walked away home

**Next Morning **

I got up and started the bath and took my clothes off then went in the bath but after ten seconds I popped a tail which was a Milotic tail and I had a Pink strapless bikini top

"What the fuck has happened" I said then crawled out of the bath and my tail slammed on the floor I took a towel and tried to dry up it took me two minutes to dry and somehow I got back to naked

**Misty POV**

I woke up and got my bikini on and went to my house pool (If you're wondering Misty moved to Sinnoh and May did too) when I got there no one was there then I dived in the pool but in ten seconds I grew a Dewgong tail and a white long strap bikini top Then I climbed out of the pool and took a towel and dried in two minutes then got back in my bikini

"What in fucking Arceus is this" I said

**May POV**

I woke up to go to the beach when I got there I changed into my bikini then dived in the water ten seconds I grew a Vaporeon tail and a light blue bikini top and the strap went around my neck I screamed luckily no one was at the beach I got on the sand and dried up which took two mins

"What the hell has Misty done" I said

**Dawn POV**

"Misty what have you done" I said

"I didn't mean to" Misty said

"Well looks like we are mermaids how about going for a swim" May said

"Yeah we can see the water pokemon and also we can hold our breath for a long time" I said then we ran out to the beach

"Hey wouldn't we wet our clothes diving in" Misty said

"No because when I got out of the water and was dried my bikini was dry" May said then we dived in our tails were shining while swimming we saw Dewgongs,Seels,Corphishs,Piplups and Buziels swimming along then we saw a cave we swam in and there was a pool "This is so cool"

"Yeah" I said

"This is going to be our place" Misty said

"Yeah but we have to keep all of this a secret right" I said

"Right" May and Misty said Then we swam back home saying our goodbyes and we all waited what was coming tomorrow


	2. Episode 2: School And Karaoke

**A Secret To Hide **

**Episode 2: School And Karaoke**

* * *

**Dawn** **POV **

**Dawn: AGE 16**

**Drew: AGE 17**

**Ash: AGE 17**

**May: AGE 16**

**Misty: AGE 17**

**Brock: AGE 17 (Just go with 17)**

**Paul: Age 17**

**Ursula: Age 17**

I woke up in my bed at 6:00 AM and got up and put on Black Jogging bottoms with a purple sweat jacket and purple trainers and went out for a jog and it took me 30 minutes to get to the beach I went to a place that no one could see me at and dived in the water and in ten seconds my Milotic mermaid tail popped up with a pink strapless bikini top and went swimming while I was swimming a Buizel came over to me to swim with me and we went to the cave that I found yesterday

"What a swim" I said

"bui bui" The Buizel said

"Well I must be going but it was nice to meet you Buizel" I said and then I went out of the cave and swam back to shore and luckily I remembered to bring my towel with me and it took me two minutes to get my normal clothes back with my legs I look at my watch 7:00 AM it took me 30 minutes to get back home

"Dawn you better get ready you're going with Drew in 1 hour" My Mum said while I looked at the clock 7:30 AM I went to take a bath which it took me fifteen minutes because of my little brother using it Who's 13 years old it took me another 5 minutes because of me using the bath too long I got out of the bath and looked at my room clock 7:47 AM I dried myself and got ready I wore a Pink mini skirt a Purple V neck T-shirt Purple flats and my hair was in a Pony tail with star hair clips I looked at the time again 8:17 AM I put on a Pink lip gloss pink eye shadow and pink blush and the time was 8:25 and then I got my pink school bag and Drew was here I was ready on time I went out to the car

"Hey Drew" I said

"Hey Dawn" He said "Ready to go"

"Yeah" I said Drew was my best friend we knew each other since Kindergarten we always tell each other secrets but I didn't tell him one that I was a mermaid we were chatting all the way to school when we got there our friends were there Ash,Brock,May,Misty and Tracey with my boyfriend Paul but he was trouble when I met I him I just knew it

"Dawn can we talk" Paul said

"Sure" I said walking away with him

"I want to break up" Paul said "I'm dating someone else"

"Wait you were cheating on me" I said

"Yeah" Paul said and he just walked away and tears went down my cheeks OH NO TEARS ARE WATER and I ran past Misty and she saw my tears and ran after me into the restroom and my Milotic tail popped luckily no one was here

"Dawn it me Misty open up" and I let her in and she saw my tail "Why were you crying" She said

"Paul broke up with me" I said

"And then you were crying and popped a tail you know we can't be seen in public" Misty said

"Sorry" I said "Get me the towel over there" and she did "Thanks" I got up after two minutes

"You OK" Misty said

"Yeah Paul is just a jerk" I said then we went back to everyone

"Hey guys we should go to Karaoke" May said to us

"Yeah" I said

"What wrong Dawn" Ash said I told them what Paul did and left out the mermaid bit

"Paul is just a jerk" Brock said

"Yeah nobody hurts my best friend" Drew said

"I'm fine Drew" I said

"Are you sure" Tracey said

"Yeah" I said

"OK then come at my house and we will get ready for karaoke" May said

"I will pick you guys up at 8:00 PM" Brock said he had a seven seat car

"OK" I said

**8:00 PM**

We were all ready for the Karaoke night I wore Gold shorts a gold sparkle strapless top pink cardigan and Pink high heels boots that went up to my knees Misty wore white jeans with ripped bits on both ankles a black strap top black heels with a white leather jacket and a white pearl hair clip at the side May wore a purple dress that went down to her mid thigh black heels and a denim jacket and Brock was here

"You all look beautiful" Brock said

"Why thank you Brock" I said and we went in the car I went to sit beside drew may went to the back of the car to sit with Ash Tracey sat beside me and Misty went to the front

"You girls look amazing" All the boys said

"Thanks" all the girls said when we got there I saw Paul inside with a pink hair girl named Ursula

"I hate that Paul" I said "So Ursula the one he was cheating on me with" then I went over to the bar to get the drinks

"Can I get 3 Diet coke 1 sprite 2 of 7 UP and a Beer" I said and I got the drinks "May,Misty and Drew here is you're diet cokes Brock you're beer Ash and Tracey 7 UP and for me a sprite"

"So who is the Karaoke Singer this time Brock" May said

_"Please don't be me please" I thought _

Brock put our names in the hat and shakes it and a name came out "It's Dawn so you have to sing on you're own"

_"I said please" I thought _

"This is the first time we hear Dawn sing" Ash said

"Yeah we never heard her before" May said "So go and show them what you got if you're a good singer" while I said the song to the DJ

"And we have Dawn singing I knew you were trouble" The DJ said

"You don't think she is singing that because Paul is here" Misty said

"I think she is" Tracey said and then I came on the stage

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _and I sticked up the middle finger to Paul while singing that and he had his eyes wide open  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

"Dawn you were amazing" Drew said

"Thanks" I said

"That is the best voice ever" Everyone said

"Hey girls lets sing together" Misty said

"Yeah" Me and May said and we told the song

"And we have Dawn,May and Misty singing He said She said" DJ said

**DAWN**_ Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it _[dirty version: "She's blowing your mind with her asset"]_  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like

oh.

**ALL**___ [Pre-chorus (dirty version):]_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

**MISTY**_ [Pre-chorus (clean version):]_  
_Maybe I can see us moving like that._  
_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._  
_Baby I can see us chilling like that._  
_We don't need no more that he said she said._  
_Maybe I can see us moving like that._  
_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._  
_Baby I can see us chilling like that._  
_We don't need no more that he said she_ said.

**ALL**_ [Chorus:]_  
_He said girl you winnin'_  
_She said boy where you've been at_  
_Stop talking let's get with it_  
_Just like that they_  
_He said you're amazing_  
_She said then why you waiting_  
_No more deliberating_  
_What you doin' let's get to it_  
_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_  
_He do everything to get with her_  
_He say anything to convince her._  
_Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_  
_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted_  
_Everything he do she gets lifted_  
_Feels so wicked lovin' like_ oh.

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

**MAY**_ One night with you, for just one day with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of_

One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get

together

**ALL**___ [Pre-chorus]_

Uh, what you waitin' for?

_[Chorus]_

You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

"You girls were amazing" The boys said "Now it's our turn" the boys told their song

"And we have Ash,Drew,Brock and Tracey singing Accidentally in love"

**ASH**_ So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

**BROCK**_ Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

**DREW**_ Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

**TRACEY**_ Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

**ALL**_ We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love __[x7]_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

[x2]

**ASH**_ Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Love ...I'm in love

"Good job" I said

"Thanks Dawn" The boys said and they took a drink

"Hey how about we go back to my house for a sleepover my parents are gone" May said

"Sure" We all said we went in Brock's car and went to May's house when we got there we already watched two movies which were Just go with it and Grown Ups then we played truth and dare Ash started

"Dawn truth or Dare" Ash said

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to jump in the pool" Ash said

"OK I choose truth"

"No" Ash said

"Please" I said doing the puppy dog eyes

"OK fine" Ash said

"Yes"

"Why do you have a fat ass" Ash said

"I do not have fat ass if anyone has a fat ass it's you fucking brat" I said

"Sorry" Ash said

"OK Drew truth or Dare" I said

"Dare" Drew said

"I dare you to kiss May" I said

"What" Drew said blushing like a tomato

"You heard me" I said and he kissed may for 10 seconds

"OK Dawn truth or dare" Drew said

"Dare" I said

"I dare you to go to May's room and show Ash you're boobs and let him feel them"

"WHAT" I said

"You heard me" Drew said

"Come on Ash" I said

"Drew are you sure I should do this" Ash said

"Go" Drew said and I heard Ash sighed

**AT THE ROOM**

**WARNING A LITTLE LEMON SCENE **

"I can't believe I have to do this" I said

"Me too" Ash said "But we don't have to do this"

"I know Drew he's listening at the door right Drew" I said

"Yeah" Drew said behind the door an I started to take my top off

"Here" I said and Ash felt them and sucked them "What do you think you're doing you fucking idiot" I slapped him across the face and put my top on and walked out

"What happened" Drew said

"I don't know"

**END OF LEMON SCENE**

I walked downstairs and we all played the rest of the game and we went to sleep

**All was on my mind was what would happen tomorrow**


	3. Episode 3: The Prom And Shopping

**A Secret To Hide**

**Episode 3: The Prom And Shopping**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was waking up because my Phone got a message it was from May

_Meet me and Misty at the cave ;)_

_- May _

I text her back

_Sure meet u in 10 min :]_

_- Dawn_

I got out of my bed and got dressed in a red silky Halterneck ladies top Black denim short and red flip-flops I put on pink lip stick pink blush and mascara and went to the cave

**At the cave**

I got to the cave and saw May and Misty talking and splashing their tails

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Dawn" May and Misty said

"So what were you talking about" I asked

"About the prom" Misty said

"Cool" I said

"So shall we get going" May said

"Yep" I said then we swim back

**At School**

Misty was wearing a lime green tank top with aqua denim shorts and light green flip-flops and had pink lip stick May wore a Pink summer dress with Green flowers decorated over and green flip-flops We were walking to school but Ash came up to me

"Hey Dawn" Ash said

"Hey Ash" I said

"We are going to leave you guys alone" Misty said going away with May

"So what did you want" I said

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me"

"Sure pick me up at 8:00" I said then I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed

"OK" Ash said

**8:00 PM **

I was wearing a Purple Puff Formal Jewel Dress and Diamond shimmy shoes that showed my toes and a purple purse I had pink eye shadow with glitter on them on with pink lip gloss and pink blush also mascara and My hair was in small curls and my mom took a Picture of me then Ash came and we got a photo together

"So ready to go" Ash said

"Yep" I said

"You look really beautiful" Ash said and I got in the car

"Well you look handsome" I said then we were heading to school and Ash linked arms with me then we saw May with drew and Misty with Tracey May was wearing a Red dress that reached her knees and there was a white bow behind her back and white heels her hair was in a bun Misty wore a yellow dress that reached to her ankles with a light bllue cardigan and Light blue heels and her hair was let down

"Dawn you are looking beautiful" Misty said

"So are you guys" I said

"Thanks" May said but then the principle came in

"Hi Professor Oak" I said

"Hello Dawn I'm afraid we have no singer since leaf is sick" Oak said

"Dawn is a great singer choose her" May said

"Yeah choose her" Misty said

"That would be great would you do it Dawn" Oak said

"Yeah sure" I said then I went on stage and "Hey guys I am going to sing talking to the moon"

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_My neighbors think I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I had_  
_You're all I had_

_[Chorus:]_  
_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say I've gone mad_  
_Yeah, I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know what I know_  
_Cause when the sun goes down_  
_Someone's talking back_  
_Yeah, they're talking back_  
_Ohhh_

_[Chorus:]_  
_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._  
_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_  
_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_  
_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
Somewhere far away

"Play another one Dawn you're amazing" Someone said

"OK OK the other one is If you're gone" I said

_I think I've already lost you_  
_I think you're already gone_  
_I think I'm finally scared now_  
_And you think I'm weak, I think you're wrong_

_I think you're already leaving_  
_Feels like your hand is on the door_  
_I thought this place was an empire_  
_And now I'm relaxed and I can't be sure_

_But I think you're so mean, I think we should try_  
_I think I could need this in my life_  
_And I think I'm scared, I think too much_  
_I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone maybe it's time to come home_  
_There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_  
_And if you're gone, baby, you need to come home_  
_'Cause there's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

_I bet you're hard to get over_  
_I bet the room just won't shine_  
_I bet my hands I can stay here_  
_I bet you need more than you mind_

_And I think you're so mean, I think we should try_  
_I think I could need this in my life_  
_And I think I'm scared that I know too much_  
_I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

_If you're gone maybe it's time to come home_  
_There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_  
_If you're gone, baby, you need to come home_  
_There's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

_I think you're so mean, I think we should try_  
_I think I could need this in my life_  
_And I think I'm scared, do I talk too much_  
_I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing_

_If you're gone maybe it's time to come home_  
_There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_  
_And if you're gone, yeah, baby, you need to come home_  
_There's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

"Thank you for listening" I said

"Dawn that was amazing" Everyone said

"Hey where is Brock" I said then I saw Brock dancing with someone with black hair and I smiled then there was a slow song

"Would you like to dance" Ash said holding out his hand

"Sure" I said and took his hand we danced for 5 minutes

"Hey would you like to go somewhere" He whisper in my ear and I nodded my head and went past May and Misty

"Where are they going" Misty said and May said "Don't know"

**Outside of the school**

"Where we going" I said taking me to his car

"you'll see" Ash said

**At somewhere**

"Why are we at the beach" I said

"Just for a walk" He said we were walking down the beach and then sat down on the sand

"So there is something I have to tell you" Ash said

"What is it" I said

"Look Dawn I like you alot ever since when we started year 3 of high school on the first Day" Ash said

"I like you too ever since when Drew invited us to his house to watch a movie and when you put you're arm around me" I said then we start at each other in the eye then we kissed I snaked my arm around his neck but little did we know 4 people were watching us

"Finally they got together" Drew said

"Yeah" May and Misty said in unison

"They look so cute" Tracey said

"Wait they are coming let's go before they spot us" Misty said then they left

"Well I better get back home" Dawn said

"Yeah me too I'll give you a ride" Ash said

"Sure" I said

**Dawn House**

"So I'll see you tomorrow" I said

"Yeah" Ash said then we kissed for 2 minutes

"See you later" I said

"Bye" Ash said then I got out the car in went in my house and up to my room

"This is a night I will never forget" I said

* * *

**Next Morning**

I woke up and was thinking about last night then my phone rang the ID caller was Misty

_Oh baby baby _  
_Oh baby baby _  
_Oh baby baby _  
_Oh baby baby _  
_How was I supposed to know _  
_That somethin' wasn't right here _  
_Oh baby baby _  
_I shouldn't have let you go _  
_And now you're right out of site yeah _

"Hello Misty" I said

_"Hey Dawn Do you want to go for a swim May can't cause she on a date with Drew" Misty said_

"Sure meet you in five" I said then hung up and got dressed in a white strapless top that showed my belly button a denim skirt black leather jacket that went to my elbow and black heel boots that went above my knees And I put on a pink lip gloss with blush and mascara and went to the beach

**At the Beach **

I got to the beach and dived in the water and was swimming until I saw a white tail and went over and saw Misty she waved at me and we swam for 3 minutes and went to the cave

"So I know what you and Ash did last night me,May,Tracey and Drew saw you" Misty said

"MISTY you shouldn't spy on people" I said

"Sorry couldn't help it" Misty said then me and Misty were talking for an hour then we went to the mall

"Let's go to New Look" I said

"Sure" Misty said

"Hey Misty do you like this top" I said holding up a Black Love Will Tear Us Apart Sweater

"It's cute what about this" Misty said holding up a Black Kaleidoscope Print Crochet Back Vest

"Buy it" I said then we went to the changing rooms and tried on 25 tops and then we went to the till and I got 10 tops and 2 jeans and Misty got 8 tops and 4 jeans

"Let's go to NV" Misty said

"OK" I said then we went in then I got 4 tops and a skirt and Misty got 7 tops and 5 jeans and 2 leggings

"Let's get lunch at KFC" I said holding 8 bags

"Yeah" Misty said while holding 10 bags then we went to KFC and order

"Can I have a chicken fillet burger with just hash brown and a small popcorn chicken and chips with Sprite" I said to the person then Misty order

"Can I have a snack box with a drumstick and chips and diet coke" Misty said then we got our food and ate it then we went to Next and I got 3 heels shoes 4 leggings 1 skirt 1 jacket and 5 tops and now I had 11 bags and Misty got 3 tops 2 jackets 1 leggings 3 heels shoes and Misty had 12 bags then we went to Topshop and I got 3 denim shorts 1 denim jacket 4 dresses 3 handbags and I had 14 bags and Misty got 2 shorts 3 dresses and a handbag and Misty had 13 bags then we went to my house

**My House**

"What a day" Misty said

"Yeah" I said putting my bags down

"Well I better get back home Daisy might be wondering where I am" Misty said

"Bye Mist" I said

"Bye Dawnabelle" Misty said

"You know I hate my real name" I said

"I know" Misty said then I went up to my room and put away my stuff and went to sleep

**I hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the long wait to see it I was in Hospital **


	4. Episode 4: Dawn's Big Performance

**A Secret To Hide **

**Episode 4: Dawn's Big Performance**

* * *

I woke up and got a Message From Ash

_Hey Cupcake _

_- Ash_

then i replied

_Hey Ashy _

_- Dawn_

_Want to hang out with Brock May Drew Misty Tracey and Brock girlfriend at 7:30_

_-Ash _

_Sure_

_-Dawn_

**7:30 PM**

I wore a sliver t-shirt, white denim jeans, white cardigan and Black heels I had Pink lip gloss and Purple eye shadow my Hair was in a bun a white handbag and Brock car came then I went in the car and meet Brock girlfriend whose name was Lucy then Brock said we were going to Karaoke

**At Karaoke**

Brock our names in the hat but three came out of those there had to sing on their own It was Me,Ash And May then I was up first

"And we have Dawn singing Roar" DJ said and played the music

"Lucky I Brought my Video camera I was wondering when she would came back after last time" Someone said and started to record

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

then it was Ash turn

"And we have Ash singing Just the way you are" DJ said

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_  
_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_  
_I say_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When I see your face (face face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_Yeah_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When I see your face (face face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Then May

"And we have May singing Beggin on your knees" DJ said

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_  
_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_  
_You mess with me and mess with her_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_  
_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you_  
_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_  
_So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?_  
_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_[Chorus:]_  
_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_  
_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_  
_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_  
_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under_  
_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"_  
_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_  
_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_(And one day)_  
_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_  
_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_  
_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)_  
_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

"And finally we have May and Dawn singing give it up" DJ said

**May**_ Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh_

**Dawn**_ You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

_[Both:]_  
_Always want what you can't have_  
_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_  
_Make you feel good_  
_As I whip you_  
_Into shape, ya boy_  
_Let's get it started!_

_[Both:]_  
_Give it up_  
_You can't win_  
_Cause I know where you've been_  
_Such a shame_  
_You don't put up a fight_  
_That's a game that we play_  
_At the end of the night_  
_It's the same old story_  
_But you never get it right_  
_Give it up_

_[Both:]_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away_  
_No you won't ever leave me behind_

_(Noooo)_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_  
_(That's right)_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_  
_(Ooooohh)_

_[Both:]_  
_Look at me boy_  
_'Cause I got you_  
_Where I want you_  
_Isn't it so exciting?_  
_Wanna shake you_  
_Wanna break you_  
_Take a backseat boy_  
_Cause now I'm driving_

_[Both:]_  
_Give it up_  
_You can't win_  
_Cause I know where you've been_  
_Such a shame_  
_You don't put up a fight_  
_That's a game that we play_  
_At the end of the night_  
_It's the same old story_  
_But you never get it right_  
_Give it up_

_A oooh yeaaah_  
_Ah oooho heeey_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

_[Both:]_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Baby_  
_If you are my baby_  
_Then I'll make you crazy tonight_

_[Both:]_  
_Look at me boy_  
_'Cause I got you_  
_Where I want you_  
_Isn't it so exciting?_  
_Wanna shake you_  
_When I break you_  
_Take a backseat bo_  
_Cause now I'm driving_

_[Both:]_  
_Give it up_  
_You can't win_  
_Cause I know where you've been_  
_Such a shame_  
_You don't put up a fight_  
_That's a game that we play_  
_At the end of the night_  
_It's the same old story_  
_But you never get it right_  
_Give it up_  
_Ohhhh_  
_YEAH!_

Then we went home but the next morning will not be what I excepted

**Next Morning**

I woke up when I heard a knock on the door

"MUM someone is at the door" I Shouted

"I'll get it" Mum said then she opened it "Dawn you better get down here" then I went downstairs in my Pikachu PJ's

"What" I said then I looked out the door there were a lot of camera men and speakers about 20 of them

"Dawn how did you get a amazing singing talent" A women said holding the microphone to me

"I got it when I was 10 years old but never showed it to anyone but how did you know about my singing" I said

"Why sweetie didn't you watch youtube it on there when you were singing roar" She said "You got 4 million hits for you're singing" Then I closed the door and went upstairs and went on my Laptop and went on youtube and there I was singing roar and had 6 million hits

"My life is ruined" I said then started getting ready for school

**At school**

I was At school and was wearing a purple strapless top dark denim skirt and purple flats then I saw May and Misty come over to my locker

"Hey Dawn" May said May was wearing a pink sweat jacket black denim shorts and pink flip flops

"What's wrong" Misty said Misty was wearing a green summer dress and green flats then speakers and camera men came in then I ran to the janitor closet and Misty and May came and I told them the story

"Where's Dawn Berlitz it's about her school" A man said then I went out

"What about my school" I said

"We want you to come to our collage" The man said

"What collage is it" I said

"I'm the Principal of Sinnoh's Talented Teenagers Collage" The man said

"You want me to go to the most popular collage in Sinnoh" I said

"Yes you have amazing talent" He said and gave me a card "Here my card in case You are coming"

"Thanks" I said "But I don't accept I want to go to collage with my friends"

"OK but just take it" He said giving me it "But if you're friends have a talent they can try to get in"

"OK we'll try" May said

"How did you get in here" I said

"Well..."

"That doesn't matter get you're friends to try now I'll wait" He said then I sent everyone a message

**4 mins later**

Everyone came in Drew went first

"My Talent is Karate" Drew said

"Show me"

Then Drew got 3 bricks and broke 2 and a half of them

"Amazing" He said then May went next

"My Talent is Art" May said then she started painting and then 7 mins later she was finish and showed her picture which was a Skitty

"WOW" He said then Misty came in and started dancing and was great

"Great job" He said then Brock went in

"The talent I have is dancing"

"Amazing dancing"

"Art my talent" Tracey said

"Amazing you're better than the other one"

"HEY" May said then Ash was last

"My talent is archery" Ash said and got all arrows in the middle

"I never seen anything like that" He said

**Next Morning **

Everyone was calling me saying they got in and I called the Principal and said I wanted to go to the collage

**So did you Like it PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. A Trailer Of Season Finale

**On A Season Finale Episode 7**

_"I'm going to LA on the red carpet" _

_"No way"_

_"Yes way"_

_**But someone stands in their**__**way**_

_"I know about you secret girls"_

_"pff what secret"_

_"Oh you know"_

**_Will their secret be exposed to the world _**

_"Don't touch me"_

_"Don't worry this injection won't hurt I just need to do some tests" _

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO that hurting my tail"_

_"Leave her alone"_

**_Will they get rid of the tests_**

_"Where is the blue head"_

_"Not telling"_

_"You better guys find the girl"_

**Don't miss the season finle of**

**A SECRET TO HIDE COMING SOON ON FANFICTION**


	6. Attack Of The Gyarados

**A Secret To Hide **

**Episode 5: Attack Of The Gyarados **

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I woke up and got ready in a yellow tank top and denim jeans and pink converses and my hair was down and and walked outside to the beach

**At the beach**

I was walking down the beach and saw a Gyarados attack me and took me in the ocean

**Drew POV**

I woke up to my mum calling

"What" I said

"You friend Dawn is on the news" Mum said and I looked at the news and Dawn was attack by a Gyarados and then I called everyone and then we all went to the beach

**At the beach **

I was looking everywhere for a hour and then May said

"I got to go"

"Me too" Misty said then they walked away and I followed them

"Ready" May said

"Yeah" Misty said and then they jumped in the water and then I jumped and see them in tails

_"Why didn't they tell me" I thought _then Misty saw me and told and they were wide eyed and then started searching again and found her and I helped and Dawn had a tail as well and dragged her to shore

**At the Beach**

"So you're all mermaids" I said

"Yeah please don't tell anyone" May said

"OK" I said then Dawn woke up

**Dawn POV**

I woke up and saw Misty May and Drew

"So I guess you know" I said

"Yeah" Drew said "I can't believe that Gyarados hurt you"

"No I felt safe as if it was protecting me" I said

"But that's impossible" Misty said

"Let's go back" May said

"No it's too dangerous" Drew said

"We can handle it" I said

"OK" Drew Said then we jumped in the water and looked around and saw Gyarados come to us and May and Misty were going to go but saw me stay and then they did it and Gyarados took us and showed us something it was a comet going to attack the earth and destroyed it

"Is that going to happen" Misty said and it showed a date 27/10/13

"It's going to happen today" I said crying and May and Misty as well

**Sorry it's short next one is longer**


	7. Graduation

**A Secret To Hide **

**Episode 6: Graduation **

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was walking home and saw my mom and dad holding a telescope

"What are you doing" I said

"Were going to watch the sky at night" Dad said

"No you can't you should..." I said

"We should what" Mom said

"Nothing" I said then I went to Drew's house

**At Drew's House**

"What we going to do" May said

"I don't know" I said

"There has to be one way" Misty said

"There is one" I said

"Well what is it" Drew said

"Our cave if we get all the water pokemon and tell them to use water gun the comet will go away" I said

"Well we should do that later for now let's go and get the water pokemon" May said and we all leave except for Drew

**Underwater **

I gathered 100 water pokemon May got 106 and Misty got 132

"That should be enough" I said

"Hopefully" May said and then we went to the cave and saw a like a fire coming from the sky

**With my Mom and Dad**

"What's that" Mom said as she saw the comet and dad looked at the telescope

"This a comet"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Mom said

"Watch your language" Dad said

"Sorry"

**Back to the cave**

"Everyone use water gun" I shouted and all pokemon use it and the Gyarados came and use hydro pump and the comet went back to space and all the moves came down and we were nowhere to be seen May came up Then Misty

"DAWN where are you" Misty shouted and I came up from the water

"Thank goodness your OK" May said

"Well girls we have graduation" I said

**Next Day At School**

"Dawn Berlitz" Professor Oak said and I went up in a Purple dress and graduated "May Maple" and May was wear a red dress and Graduated "Misty Waterflower" and misty was wearing a green dress and Graduated as well and so did Drew Ash Brock and Tracey and Tracey and Misty kissed being a couple and so did May and Drew and Me and Ash and we went to karaoke

**At Karaoke**

Ash went up and sang

_Yeah!_  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I was sittin' at home watching TV all alone_  
_So tired of re-runs, I've memorized this show_

_So I pick up the phone and call everyone I know_  
_Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go_

_We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move_  
_Everyone's in the groove_  
_Tell the DJ to play my song_  
_Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_We were out on the floor and we danced the night away_  
_And she looked at her watch and said that it was late_  
_And she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay_  
_(I really gotta go!)_  
_But I begged her for one more song_  
_Let the music play!_

_We're gonna live to party, gotta bust your move_  
_Everyone's in the groove_  
_Tell the DJ to play my song_  
_Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I drove her home and she whispered in my ear_  
_Party doesn't have to end, we can dance here_

_Live to party, gotta bust your move_  
_Everybody's in the groove_  
_Tell the DJ to play our song_  
_Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_

_Gonna live to party, gotta bust your move_  
_Everyone's in the groove_  
_Tell the DJ to play out song_  
_Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_

_LIVE! TO! PARTY!_

Then May went up

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..

Then Brock

_It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,  
And I just want it to stop,  
Cause aren't we here for the music._

And if you dare,  
Just get up out of your chair,  
Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,  
We've gotta move it or you lose it.

All I wanna know (know)  
Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break (break)  
Why we wasting time (time)  
We never can rewind (wind).  
All I'm really trying to say is

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.  
Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance

We're here for the night  
And we can do what we like  
So don't you put up a fight  
Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy  
What would you do  
When I get up next to you  
You like the way that I move,  
I'm not your girl but I could be

All I wanna know (know)  
Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break (break)  
Why we wasting time (time)  
We never can rewind (wind).  
All I'm really trying to say is

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.

Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance...

'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,  
You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,  
Quit the talk  
Let it rock,  
If you know what I mean,

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me

Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,  
Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,  
Put up your hands [x3] yeah,  
Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,

Shut up and dance!

Then Misty

_Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are_

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people

I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love  
Ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin'  
Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces  
Ya'll hatin's useless  
It's such a nuisance  
Ya'll chickens keep your two cents  
And keep your dollars, keep your loot  
I'm fresher than that Gucci  
Them boys, they want my coochie  
I say no, I'm no hoochie  
Your home girl hatin', I say who she?  
Ke$ha don't give two fucks  
I came to start that ruckus  
And ya wanna party with us  
'Cause we crazy motherfuckers

Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people

You see us in the place trippin' off the bass  
D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake  
Like an earthquake, like an earthquake  
Booty pop  
All my shorties on the dance floor, make your hearts stop  
Stop your Cardiac  
Sippin' Cognac in the back  
Th-they ch-chasing my kitty cat  
They know my zodiac  
I'm no virgin or no Virgo  
I'm crazy, that's my word doe  
It's Ke$ha in the casa, baby  
L-let's g-get loco

Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the

This is all we got and then it's gone  
You call us the crazy ones  
But we gon' keep on dancin' 'til the dawn  
'Cause you know the party never ends  
And tomorrow we gonna do it again  
We the ones that play hard  
We live hard, we love hard  
We light up the dark!

Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people

Then Tracey

_Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

[Chorus]  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

[Chorus]

_Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home__  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

[Chorus]

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rosee bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glo

then Drew

_Now that I have captured your attention_  
_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_  
_Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection_  
_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low_  
_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long_  
_Baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_  
_All night long_  
_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_  
_So long as we can keep this record on rotation_  
_You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_So amazing_

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low_  
_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long_  
_Baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_  
_All night long_  
_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_The music's got me going_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_No stop until the morning_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_You know I'm ready for it_  
_For it, for it!_  
_Yeah!_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_The music's got me going_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_No stop until the morning_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_You know I'm ready for it_  
_For it, for it!_  
_Yeah!_

_(I-It's the cataracts)_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long_  
_Baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_  
_All night long_  
_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_How do I do it?_  
_I-I-It's the cataracts_

_Ha ha ha ha_

Then Me

_It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)  
It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want_

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Hands in the air like we don't care  
'Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)  
'Cause we're gonna go all night  
'Til we see the sunlight, alright

So la da di da di  
We like to party  
Dancing with Molly*  
Doing whatever we want  
This is our house  
This is our rules

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody  
Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want

To my home girls here with the big butt  
Shaking it like we at a strip club  
Remember only God can judge ya  
Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya  
And everyone in line in the bathroom  
Trying to get a line in the bathroom  
We all so turned up here  
Getting turned up, yeah, yeah

So la da di da di  
We like to party  
Dancing with Molly*  
Doing whatever we want  
This is our house  
This is our rules

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody  
Yeah, yeah

It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can sing what we want

It's our party we can do what we want to  
It's our house we can love who we want to  
It's our song we can sing if we want to  
It's my mouth I can say what I want to  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh

And we can't stop, yeah  
And we won't stop, oh  
Can't you see it's we who own the night?  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop  
And we won't stop  
We run things, things don't run we  
Don't take nothing from nobody

then me and Ash went to his home his parents weren't there and the we started to strip and he put his dick in my pussy and started to fuck

"Go harder" I said and he did it and I moaned and so did he and then blood came and I lost my virginity and then he went faster and faster and cum

"Wow" I said

"Yeah" Ash said

"Well I got to go home" I said and stared to dress and got home and ran upstairs and went to bed

**Get ready cause the next chapter is the season finale **


	8. Episode 7: The Red Carpet And Secret out

**A Secret To Hide**

**Episode 7: The Red Carpet And Secret out**

* * *

**Dawn POV **

I Woke up in my bed with a notebook beside me I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection and I was wearing a light pink t-shirt that had a Milotic and I had light blue shorts then I took off my pyjamas and went in the bath and popped a Milotic tail little did I know Drew came in and saw me and my Milotic tail I sweat drop

"GET OUT GET OUT" I shouted and blushed

_"Why I'm I blushing I'm with Ash" I thought _Then I got out of the bath and realised I had no towel and sneaked out

"Hey Dawn I'm sorry" Drew said blushing madly and then he saw me naked again

"Drew"

"Yes Dawn" Drew said

"GET OUT!" I shouted again and he ran out the door and I got dressed in a white strapless dress that went above my knees a Black leather jacket and black heel boots that went to my ankles "You can come back in again" then the way I saw how he was dressed I blushed again

"Wow you look prettier than the last way you dressed and you changed" Drew said blushing

"Thanks Drew" I said

"I was wondering since everyone but us is hanging out I thought we should hang out" Drew said

"Sure I'll like that" I said then I got my purse and went with him

"So we are going to the amusement park" Drew said

"Sure" I said "So how are you and May"

"Yeah about that we broke up and she's after Ash" Drew said

"Yeah right" I said

**At the amusement Park **

Me and Drew got to the amusement park

"Let go on the roller coaster" Drew said and then we went on the roller coaster and I was screaming and Drew was going to puke

"Hey it was your choice" I said

"I know" Drew said and then he puked in a bin and I sweat dropped

"You OK" I said

"No" Drew said "Oh look cotton candy" and I fell down anime style

**55 Minutes Later**

"Well I got to go see ya" I said and I ran back home and saw May and Misty

"DAWN" Misty and May shouted in unison

"What were you guys doing" I said

"Nothing" May said hiding something behind her back

"What's behind your back" I said then I took what was behind and saw my notebook

"You were looking at my song book" I said

"Yeah" Misty said

"We are sorry" May said

"DAWN something came in mail for you" My mom shouted then I ran down and looked at the letter and screamed

"What is it" May said

"I'm going to LA on the red carpet" I said

"No way" May said

"Yes way" I said

"Wow congratulations" Misty said

"Thanks" I said

"When is it" May said

"Tomorrow Nine thirty PM" I said

"Well let's get the plane for seven thirty pm tonight" Misty said

"OK" May said

**Seven Thirty PM**

I was at the airport saying goodbye to my parents

_"The Plane to Los Angeles Leaves soon so go to Gate 18" A person said through a microphone _

and then I left with May and Misty

**The Next Morning **

I woke up on the plane and we just landed then I woke up May and Misty and we all got off the plane but while we were walking to our hotel I saw a black hair girl following us then we got to the hotel

"Wow it's beautiful" I said

"Yeah it is" May said then we went out for a walk and I saw that black hair girl again on a boat and I went over so did May and Misty

"Wait Lucy" I said

"Yep" Lucy said

"What are you doing here" May said

"I know your secret girls" Lucy said

"Pff what secret" I said

"Oh you know" Lucy said

"Wait you are supposed to be with Brock" Misty said

"I was just using him for my masters" Lucy said and some men came out and took us in the boat and we were now out at sea then men tied us

"How are we going to get out of here" I said

"I don't know but I wish now" Misty said

"Why" May said

"She has injections" Misty said

then I started to cry

"Oh don't Dawn you'll be just fine" Lucy said then took me out and poured water over me my milotic tail popped up and she had empty injection

"Don't touch me" I said

"Don't worry this injection won't hurt I just need to do some tests" Lucy said and then put the injection in my tail

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO that's hurting my tail" I said and blue liquid was in the injection and she put it in some lunch box and she took a piece of my hair and put it in a tubeand in the lunch box May has red liquid and Misty had green liquid

"May do you think you can untie me" I said

"I think so" May said

then May started trying to untie me while Lucy was on the phone and a guy on a speed boat was here

"I think you will be very happy with the results sir" Lucy said as she handed the guy the lunch box

_"Good job Lucy I knew I could count on you we all did" Someone said back to her on the phone_

Then May got me untied and I sneaked out of the boat then Lucy went back in

"OK Girls your secret is going to make millions of dollars" Lucy said

"You will never get away with this" May said then I saw the guy in the speed boat

_"Misty and May will have to wait later" I thought_ then I jumped into the ocean and went after the guy

"Wait a minute" Lucy said

"What is it" Misty said

"Where is the blue head" Lucy said

"Not telling" May said

"You better guys find the girl" Lucy said and the men started to look around the ship

I was speeding after the guy lucky I got up to him I went up to shore and took the lunch box and went underwater again and wrecked all the tests and went back to the girls and saw Lucy with them and I went up the ship and my tail was dried and I saw a rock and threw it in the ocean and made a splash

"She's in the water" Lucy said as she dived in and I hid before she saw me then I went to where the girls were and untied them

"You OK" I said

"Yeah thanks" May said and we dived in the water and went back to the beach and I looked at my phone

"Oh no" I said

"What is it" May said

"It's eight thirty" I said

"We only have an hour for the red carpet" Misty said

**9:30 PM **

I was dressed in a silver strapless dress that went to my ankles and had silver heel sandals and had my hair in a bun May was wearing a purple long sleeve dress that went above her knees and had silver boots that went to her ankles and her hair was let down Misty had a red strapped top black skirt red and black heels and her hair was in a pony tail

"DAWN DAWN DAWN DAWN" Everyone was shouting at me and I kept having photos at me and we were inside the red carpet

"OK now everyone's here I now give you Dawn Berlitz and her roar" A man said

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

"Great song"

"Thanks" I said

"You did great" May said

"Now we have Miley Cyrus and her wrecking ball"

"Yes but I would like Dawn Berlitz with me" Miley said and I went up

**Miley**___ we clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could_ deny

**Both**___ Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want_ you

___ I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck_ me

**Dawn**___ I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the_ ground

**Both **_Don't__ you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want_ you

___ I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

**Miley**_I__ never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you_ _win_  
**Dawn**___ I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you_ _win_

**Both**___ Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

the red carpet was over and we went back home and slept

**Hey guys there is going to be a season 2 of A Secret To Hide so it's not over yet so if you want the link for season to PM me and I'll send it to you now it's the end of season 1**


End file.
